


Два тела, одна душа

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Friends, Demons, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform, No Angst, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Relationship(s), Urban Fantasy, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Древнее проклятье по случайному стечению обстоятельств связывает воедино души знакомых девушки и парня; это приносит им ряд неудобств, да и избавиться от заклятья не так то просто.





	1. 1

Ночь. Весь день шел дождь, и теперь, с наступлением темноты, он все еще не прекращался. Казалось, все небо покрыто непроницаемой пеленой, отдающей снизу желто-оранжевым свечением от городской иллюминации. Редкие прохожие спешили поскорее укрыться в домах, сторонясь темных улиц.

Стояла глубокая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая проезжающими вдалеке машинами.

В переулке заискрился и погас фонарь. Из темноты вышла тень, в длинном черном плаще и ярко-красном, достающим почти до земли шарфе.

Демон шел, улыбаясь и подставляя бледное худое лицо и руки падающим каплям. Зонта у него не было, дождь будто сторонился его.

Высокие темные сапоги булькали по лужам. Вскоре, демон вышел на старый жилой переулок. В некоторых окнах еще горел свет. Демон пошел медленнее, словно ища что-то, смотря вперед холодными затуманенными глазами. Прошедшие пару раз мимо люди старательно обходили его не поднимая взгляда или вздрагивая, словно чувствовали необъяснимый страх и холод в душе.

И только один человек, юноша в старом свитере, с длинными черными волосами и блокнотом подмышкой, идущий мимо него к своему дому, не опустил взгляд. Яркие голубые глаза, с слегка потемневшими от усталости веками встретились с черными, непроницаемыми глазами демона. Юноша равнодушно посмотрел на него, и пошел дальше, убрав руки в карманы от холодного ветра.

Демон глянул вслед и поправив свой красный шарф, опустившийся концом в лужу, тихо засмеялся и записал что-то на клочке бумаги. Дождь пошел сильнее. Фонарь заискрился.

Когда юноша оглянулся, странного человека уже не было на том месте, только где-то вдалеке лаяла собака.

***

«Осень. Середина октября. Совсем недавно я перешел в другую школу. На улице сыро, серо, листья почти опали, все время моросит дождь. Впрочем, мне такая погода нравится.

А вот к новому классу я никак не могу привыкнуть. Да и вообще, я плохо лажу с людьми. К тому же, постоянно хочу спать и много пропускаю…

— «Артур, не спи на уроке!» — раздался грозный голос учительницы. Нет ничего скучнее истории. Куча цифр и бесполезных дат. Зачем мне знать, что делал какой-то человек, тысячу лет назад, если я даже не знаю, что сейчас происходит вокруг.

Это был, к счастью, последний урок. Все мальчишки и девчонки толпой вывалились из класса.

Позади шли две подружки сплетницы. У одной даже нос был длинный, от любопытства, наверное.

«Что, Артур, опять тройку поставили, за то, что на уроке спал?» — спросила длинноносая Аня своим противным голосом. Я ничего, как обычно, не ответил, и подружки ушли. А я как всегда один, последний. Я вышел в длинный пустой коридор, в котором висели картины. Вот бы мне так учится! Хотя, может быть когда-нибудь и научусь… Я спустился по лестнице. Из раздевалки уже все ушли.

Неужели такова моя судьба, вечно одному бродить по пустым коридорам под мрачную музыку тишины?

Я надел свое пальто и шарф, и уже собирался уходить, когда снова встретил Аню. Наверно, ее подруга Катя ушла забирать тетрадь, или что-то в этом роде, и она ждала ее.

«Чего тут болтаешься?» — недовольно буркнула она мне. Как будто я виноват, что раздевалка находится рядом с их кабинетом. Я ничего не ответил, но ужасно разозлился.

Как иногда хотелось наорать на нее, да и вообще на кого-нибудь из моих знакомых, прямо в лицо, или даже ударить, чтоб больше никогда не смели издеваться надо мной, так смотреть на меня, считать никем… Но почему-то каждый раз я не мог никому из них ничего сказать и лишь молча спешу исчезнуть.

Теперь она смотрела на меня с крайне брезгливым и неприязненным выражением. Наверное, ее раздражает моя вечно грязная одежда, так как она ужасная модница и чистюля. Интересно, а как ее самой удается не пачкаться? Ну и что с того, что я хожу в старом свитере и у меня длинные нечёсаные волосы? Аня, вредина, даже самому не выделяющемуся, обычному человеку обзывалку придумать сможет, не то, что мне — ходячему недоразумению.

Я побольше замотался шарфом, и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Катя наконец вышла из класса с бумагами, и они стали шептаться и хихикать. Лучше поскорее выйду на улицу…

Как жалко, что моя школьная подруга, Кассандра, осталась в старой школе… Меня и там все считали странным, и у меня почти не было друзей. Обычно я все время сидел и что-то рисовал. А на следующий год к нам пришла Кассандра. Она тоже была немного странная, говорила вроде бы и просто, но как-то со смыслом, и никогда не злилась, не кричала, почти ни с кем другим не разговаривала… Говорила, что слышит музыку. Что музыка звучит у нее в голове.

У Кассандры не только красивое имя, но и сама она очень красивая — кудрявые рыжие волосы и большие карие глаза.

Вскоре, мы подружились. Я показывал ей свои рисунки и рассказывал придуманные истории, а она играла на пианино и на скрипке, свою и чужую музыку. Так мы стали лучшими друзьями… Были лучшими друзьями.

Недавно мы говорили с ней, у нее все хорошо, но она нашла новых друзей. Я, конечно, тоже рад за нее, но все равно очень обидно, что ей там весело, а я тут скучаю один, да еще терплю издевки одноклассников…

Серое небо, мелкий дождик. Я, погрузившись в свои мысли и не заметил, как он пошел. До дома еще минут двадцать идти. Зонта у меня не было. Волосы слиплись, и с них капала вода. Я достал свой музыкальный плеер и включил музыку. Надев наушники я словно оказался в прозрачном капюшоне, отделяющим меня от мира. Жаль что от дождя он меня отделить не мог.

Дома никого не было. Через два часа идти на экскурсию с нашим классом, в какой-то старый город, я уже забыл его название… Я люблю экскурсии и путешествия, всегда можно увидеть что-нибудь новое и не обычное…

Правда, очень часто получается так: я сажусь за компьютер или начинаю читать книгу, ничего не собираю, а потом за пять минут до выхода бегаю, и пытаюсь все найти.

Сегодня мне почему-то захотелось собраться сразу. И из дому я вышел раньше обычного, и автобус сразу подъехал, вообще сегодня мне везло. Мы ехали два часа куда-то в пригород и дальше…

Вскоре мы все собрались около резных железных ворот и разделились на группы. Семь наших с Марией Игоревной, и кто-то из других групп. Погода была сырая, и шел дождь.

Мы приехали почти вечером, небо было пасмурное и темное.

Мы будем тут два дня, и пока что нам дали свободное время. Кто-то пошел гулять, и я тоже вышел на улицу. Все одноклассники уже разбрелись кто куда, вновь оставив меня в одиночестве и нерешительности. Я одел наушники и побрел наугад. Под музыку я и не заметил, как далеко ушел. Было как-то грустно. Уйдя в свои мысли, в кружащихся вокруг листьях, я шел вниз по старой разбитой дороге, неся с собой рюкзак, который забыл оставить.

Я все никак не мог найти себе места, где остановиться… Как и везде в этом мире.

Дождь повалил совсем уж большими каплями. Я огляделся. Вот я растяпа! Куда это я зашел? Нельзя так все время витать в облаках. Вокруг были какие-то заборы и маленькие домики. Странно, ведь только что я шел по большой улице, со множеством деревенских построек… К своему удивлению я заметил, что вместо дождя падал снег. Чем дальше я шел, тем больше его становилось. И вот теперь, снег валил стеной. Началась метель.

Разве бывают такие метели в октябре? Впереди была какая-то старая церковь. У меня очень плохое зрение и я хожу в очках. Сейчас, от сильного снега их залепило, и я ничего не видел, не в них, не без них. Надо было где-то укрыться и переждать метель, так как дорогу назад в такую погоду я не найду… Хотя, наверное, я бы и так не нашел.

Единственным ближайшем ориентиром была та самая церковь, и я пошел к ней. Вопреки моему неверию в сказки про всякую нечисть и любовь к уединенным местам, мне стало как-то жутко. К счастью, все-таки была не ночь, и не смотря на вьюгу, было не совсем темно.

Я подошел к большим, деревянным воротам и постучал. Никакого ответа. Окна были темные, похоже, церковь была заброшена. Мне ничего больше не оставалось, как войти без спросу, так как я ужасно промок и замерз в осенней куртке.

Я вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Тут было тепло. В углу горели несколько свечей. Значит, все-таки тут кто-то есть, подумал я. Не вольно на ум полезли истории о призраках и монстрах, которыми меня любила пугать Кассандра. Ей это неплохо удавалось, она умела говорить с большим выражением…

Позади послышались шаги. Я оглянулся. Сзади меня стоял пожилой человек, в длинном черном балахоне и с седыми, растрепанными волосами. Он так неожиданно и тихо появился, что я громко вскрикнул.

«Вы кто?» — пробормотал я.

Старик посмотрел на меня, хитро прищурив глаз.

«Хочу спросить тебя о том же» — ответил он.

«Я… Артур. Кажется, я заблудился, началась метель и я зашел сюда укрыться». -сообщил я. Вообще, я уже жалел об этом. Это было ужасно глупо.

«А…» — Пространно произнес старик. — «А я гробовщик. Ефим Никифорович. Со времен Екатерины 2 в этой церкви живу, слежу за кладбищем. С тех пор, тут из людей один остался…».

Он пригладил длинную седую бороду. Вот сейчас я еще больше пожалел, что зашел сюда. Быть ночью на кладбище вместе со странным гробовщиком, рассказывающем какие-то страшные истории меня совсем не радовало. Особенно мне не понравилась фраза «из людей». Из живых в смысле? Или что он мог иметь в виду? Нет, нет, я не верю во все эти сказки… Просто у меня какая-то ненормальная фантазия. С чего я вообще именно так подумал?

«Чаю хочешь?» — спросил гробовщик. Его смуглое, покрытое морщинами лицо, казалось добрым и спокойным. Я согласился. Выбора, у меня, в общем, не было. Мы зашли в темную каморку под лестницей. Старик вынул из шкафа самовар с чайником и налил чай. Чай был горячий, с необычным запахом, вероятно, потому что был из старинного чайника. Старик не врал, когда сказал, что жил тут с екатерининских времен, подумал я, судя по чайнику, по крайней мере.

«Метель еще не скоро пройдет». — сказал Ефим Никифорович. — «Неделю точно будет».

Я опешил. — «Мне завтра надо домой ехать, в город! Как мне отсюда уйти?!» — вскричал я. Честно, мне стало не по себе.

«Отсюда теперь так просто не уйдешь» — равнодушно ответил старик.- «Я вот 300 лет все жду, когда метель кончится, и я смогу выйти… Говорят, эти места прокляты. Зайдешь, а не выйдешь. Кому-то повезет, пройдет мимо или сбежать сможет, но это редко случалось. Я вот домой так и не вернулся…»

У меня глаза так на лоб и вылезли от удивления. Он пошутил, что ли? Хотя говорит вроде бы, на полном серьезе. С ума сошел, наверное, старик тут в одиночестве…

«Сумеешь выход найти, вернешься домой» — сказал Ефим Никифорович. — «А пока можешь тут остаться…»

Ну я попал, подумал я. Хотя, метель наверняка завтра закончиться и я как-нибудь смогу найти дорогу до деревни.

А проклятье это все сказки старика. Я глянул на стол. Чай, который заварил гробовщик, я так пить и не начал. Наверняка он остыл… Я потрогал чашку. Горячая… И чай в ней тоже до сих пор теплый. Как будто только что налили… Все-таки что-то здесь было очень странное. Я выпил чай. Старик забрал чайник со свечой и ушел.

Я остался один в полной темноте. В церкви стояла гробовая тишина. Откуда-то поддувал холодный ветер. Я забрался на лавку и по больше закутался в свой плащ. Я очень устал, глаза сами слипались, и не смотря на холод и странные происшествия я заснул, как не старался бодрствовать.

Сон мой был спокойным и ни чувства тревоги или опасности у меня не было. Сквозь пелену сновидений я пару раз слышал шаги и голоса в главном зале, так как дверь осталась открытой, но я решил что мне это приснилось.

***

Я проснулся от холода. В начале я не понял где я, и даже испугался. Я был в светлой маленькой каморке с каменными стенами. Рядом с лавкой, на которой я спал, лежали мои вещи, а у соседней стены стоял старый деревянный стол. Из маленько окошка, находящегося почти под потолком, падал луч света.

Я встал. Дверь была открыта, я выглянул и узнал ту самую церковь, куда пришел вчера. Значит все-таки мне это не приснилось, и я теперь не известно где и понятия не имею, как попасть назад и найдут ли меня одноклассники с Марией Игоревной, если вообще ищут…

Я подумал, жаль что Кассандра не знает где я сейчас, может думает, что я сейчас дома, пью чай и рисую очередную волшебную картину… Теперь, казалось, что я сам попал в такую волшебную картину.

Утром зала не казалась такой мрачной. Из множества витражных и прозрачных окон лился яркий свет. Что-то невероятное, заставляющие замирать душу было в этих изящных, устремлённых ввысь сводах, что-то заставляющие уноситься ее вверх, к падающим из витражных окошек солнечным лучам; и от этого все внутри наполнялось странным спокойствием и теплом, коим были пропитаны эти величественные хранящие память веков стены. Один, средний витраж, был разбит и в него летели мелкие искрящиеся снежинки. Свечи потухли. Мои шаги гулко отдавались на каменном полу.

Вдруг мне показалось, что я слышу музыку. Тихую, грустную мелодию; и жизнь, и время застыли и текли в ней. Я пошел на звук. За одной из дверей на верхнем этаже находился небольшой зал. Там стояли шкафы со старинными книгами и пергаментами. На стенах висели картины. Слева стоял стол, на котором были какие-то записи, лежали приборы, карты и ноты; все старое, как и сама церковь. В самом дальнем углу, у окна, закрытого на ржавую щеколду, стояло пианино. Вначале мне показалось, что оно играет само, что за ним никого нет, будто клавиши сами по себе опускаются; но это было бы уже совершенно странно, и я подошел ближе, для того что бы рассмотреть пианино повнимательнее.

Очки я снял, а может они упали во сне, но что их нет, я заметил только теперь. Комната была не четкой, и я решил, что, наверное, это старик играет на пианино, а из-за яркого света, падающего на пианино из окна напротив и отсутствия очков, я не смог разглядеть его вначале.Я подошел совсем близко, и наконец увидел, что за пианино сидит совсем не Ефим Никифорович.

Это был кто-то похожий на призрака. Он был прозрачным, зеленоватого цвета, в старинном костюме, с волнистыми волосами, которые из-за того, что были прозрачными и зеленоватыми, напоминали водоросли. Глаза его были пустые и слегка светились изнутри. Он повернулся ко мне, но не перестал играть. Я невольно попятился назад и остановился около стола напротив.

Призрак перестал играть и обратился ко мне — «Ты пришелец? Еще один попавший под проклятье?» Он горько усмехнулся. — «А ты симпатичный».  
Я ничего не понял и пробормотал нечто невнятное.

Призрак взлетел и повис в воздухе у пианино. «Давным-давно я был известнейшим музыкантом, и больше всего на свете любил играть и создавать музыку. Я делал это так хорошо, что многие говорили, что мне помогают тёмные силы. Конечно, это было не так… Я мечтал написать такое произведение, которое бы навсегда запомнилось людям, которое бы всегда узнавали, даже через много лет… Я посвящал все время и жизнь этому. Мне говорили, что я еще слишком молод, но я не замечал ничего кроме скрипки и нот…» — стал рассказывать пафосным голосом призрак.

Я просто стоял и слушал, не зная, что делать. Мне подумалось, что Кассандра иногда тоже так себя ведет — живет в музыке, в своем творении.

«Но однажды»,  — продолжал призрак, покачиваясь в воздухе, к нам пришел человек в белых одеждах. Никто не знал ни его лица, ни его имени. Он называл себя Инквизитором и владел огромной силой. Волшебной, если можно так сказать. Захочет превратит песок в воду, захочет — вылечит, захочет — убьет. Причем все его действия основывались только на его собственных выводах. Он делал как нужно было ему, преследуя какие-то не ведомые корыстные цели, говоря всем, что это на благо…

Он смог легко убедить жителей нашего города, что я одержим злым духом, что моя музыка сводит с ума людей… Он убил меня, ярким светом, лишь взмахнув рукой… Но перед этим спросил мое последнее желание. Я сказал, что хочу навечно остаться с музыкой, ведь я не мог жить без нее. Тогда он превратил меня в призрака. В бессмертного, который не может дотрагиваться ни до чего, кроме нот и музыкальных инструментов…  
Зовут, меня кстати, Агюст».

Призрак кивнул головой.  
«Ты правда настоящий призрак?!» — глупо спросил я. Агюст разозлился и даже попытался топнуть ногой, но так как он был призраком, ничего не вышло, нога просто прошла сквозь пол.

«Ты чем слушал мою душераздирающую историю?! Конечно я призрак!» — недовольно хмыкнул тот. Я подошел поближе. Он был прозрачный и от него исходил небольшой холод. Я осторожно протянул руку. Она прошла сквозь призрака. Ощущение было как будто руку опустили в холодную воду с небольшой коркой льда на поверхности. Призрак разозлился еще больше.

«Хватит тут руками махать! Если вы пытаетесь меня прогнать, можно было и по вежливее попросить!» — он обидчиво встряхнул волосами.

«Я… Нет, что вы, я просто. — попытался оправдаться я, но призрак уже провалился под пол. Я вздохнул и, решив теперь уже ничему не удивляться, стал осматривать комнату. Подойдя к одной с книжных полок я взял первую попавшуюся книгу. Она была на латыни и я ничего не понял, кроме имени автора. Позади послышался шорох, и я, поставив книгу назад, оглянулся.

Это вернулся призрак Агюст. «А ты, кстати кто?» — спросил он как можно более равнодушным тоном, но ему было явно любопытно.

«Я Артур» — сказал я. — «Я заблудился вчера, попал к вам в это место, и теперь со мной происходят все более и более странные вещи…»

Призрак покачался в воздухе и сообщил — «Ефим Никифорович рассказывал, что когда-то, на этом месте, жила злая ведьма. Потом тут построили церковь, но дух ведьмы был не рад этому и проклял это место. С тех пор сюда почти никто не ходит… Видел разбитый витраж? Ефим Никифорович говорил, что это ведьма вылетела в него, заколдовав всех, кто был внутри…» — Прошептал запугивающим голосом призрак.

«Агюст, хватит гостя пугать!» — позади послышался голос старика. — «Пойдем чаю попьем!» Похоже, все эти годы старик только и делал что пил чай. Я молча пошел за ним. Агюст театрально закатил глаза и сделал выражение лица, говорящие о том, как ему не везет, что он чай пить не может. Когда мы проходили мимо стола с картами и нотами, я увидел в одной из раскрытых книг портрет девушки, похожей на Кассандру. Я не стал останавливаться что бы рассмотреть его, решив что мне просто показалось без очков.

Мы вернулись в ту же коморку и старик снова достал тот чайник, и чай там снова уже был. Еще старик принес сахар и малость засохшее печенье. Я выпил чаю и съел подозрительного вида пряник, так как был очень голоден. Когда я глянул в сторону, то заметил, как что-то блеснуло в луче солнца рядом с моим рюкзаком. Я встал и подошел по ближе. Это были мои очки. К счастью, они не разбились. Я протер их краем свитера и одел. Мир наконец то стал более четким, и я снова осмотрелся вокруг.

Призрак что-то рассказывал Ефиму Петровичу, который стал засыпать. Я сел на лавочку и достал телефон. Связи нет. Я отключил его, что бы не сажать батарейку и достал блокнот. Старик заснул от болтовни призрака и теперь громко храпел, положив голову на стол.

Агюст подплыл ко мне и с интересом посмотрел на меня. «Ты художник? Можно посмотреть рисунки? А меня можешь нарисовать?!» — затараторил он. Я вздохнул и вынул две уже сделанных работы и положил их на лавочку рядом с собой. Видимо, как и сегодня, так и раньше при виде человека, умеющего рисовать, все вначале удивлялись, потом просили показать картины, а потом начинали упрашивать художника сделать их портрет.

Впрочем, как можно сделать портрет призрака, я себе не представлял. Агюст посмотрел на рисунки, стал что-то критиковать и рассказывать о знакомых ему старинных художниках, даже упомянул что-то о Леонардо Да Винчи, хотя, я был уверен, что призрак умер в веке 18-19.

А я тем временем вернулся в главную залу, и сев в углу, стал рисовать ее. Витражи, фрески, пол… Сейчас, залитая солнцем, она была очень красива. Я взялся за карандаши, и обо всем забыл, погрузившись в работу.

Агюст летал рядом и что-то советовал мне, но я его не слушал. Ефим Некифорович громко храпел из каморки. Я совсем позабыл о том, что мне надо выбираться, искать выход и даже не удосужился пойти на улицу, посмотреть что там и какая погода.

Это место мне почему-то показалось интересным, и я подумал, что когда доделаю рисунок, надо будет пойти осмотреть другие залы и книгу, в которой, как мне показалось, был портрет моей подруги. Вспомнив о нем, и о самой Кассандре, я решил, что в отличии от меня, ее бы заинтересовали рассказы призрака-музыканта, его произведения и старые ноты, лежавшие в шкафу.


	2. 2

Сегодня утром я никак не могла встать. Было холодно, а за окном дождь. Все уже ушли. Наскоро одевшись и собрав копну своих рыжих волос, я схватила скрипку и побежала в школу. К счастью, я успела как раз к началу уроков.

Ничего не обычного сегодня не было, подружки болтали о чем-то, но я все прослушала, задумавшись о своем.

На большой перемене мы пошли в столовую. К нам за стол сел мальчик из параллельного класса, Безил. Он единственный из параллельного играл на скрипке, в нашем классе играла я и еще одна девушка. Сегодня у нас должен был быть школьный концерт, и мы вместе выступали. Он был очень умным и красивым. Мне бы хотелось с ним дружить, но я не была такой умной и красивой…

«Как поживаешь, Кассандра?» — обратился он ко мне. Растерявшись и покраснев, я пробормотала, что вроде хорошо. Подруги засмеялись. Скрипач махнул мне рукой и ушел. Мы тоже вышли в коридор. «Замечательный музыкант и красивый такой, да Кесси?» -спросила меня одна из подруг, толкнув в бок. Я засмеялась в ответ, хоть это было правдой.

После уроков я искала его в коридоре, но он видимо уже ушел. Я поспешила в зал, большинство уже собрались там. Я достала скрипку. Около сцены стоял Безил. Мы вместе стали играть. Вначале я немного растерялась, но потом прислушалась к музыке и забыла обо всем, кроме нее. Когда мы перестали играть, все нам аплодировали и хвалили.

Безил восхищенно смотрел на меня… Наверное я и правда очень хорошо играла. Мы вместе спустились по лестнице, он попрощался и ушел. Я спустилась в коридор. Подруги радостно поздравляли меня и я сказала, что Безилу, тоже понравилось, как я играю. У меня было много друзей, и это было так замечательно, когда вокруг тебя столько народу, и все шумят, смеются о чем-то болтают и радуются жизни. И ты сразу тоже чувствуешь себя такой красивой и веселой среди них…

Подруги жили в другой стороне, и домой я шла одна. Я ненавидела одиночество, ведь идти, не с кем не болтая, ужасно скучно. Мне вспомнилось, что Артур, мой школьный друг, всегда ждал меня и каждый день провожал до дома…

Кстати говоря, он уже три дня мне не звонил, не писал и вообще не интересовался моей жизнью! Может быть, с ним что-то случилось? Или он просто нашел себе новую, более интересную подружку! Я достала телефон и набрала его номер. Никто не ответил, он был выключен. Я позвонила снова. Ничего. В интернет он тоже не заходил… Я рассердилась, и решила что-либо позвоню на домашний когда вернусь, либо приду к нему сама.

Правда, через пару минут мне позвонил Безил и я сразу же забыла о своем старом друге… Он ушел, и не похоже, что был особенно этим опечален, так зачем и мне вспоминать о нем? Была осень, но на дворе вдруг стало как-то слишком жарко. Нет, действительно, это было что-то не так с погодой. Я сняла шапку и расстегнула пальто. Безил попрощался и повесил трубку. Солнце палило как-то слишком тепло для октября.

Я огляделась и вдруг поняла, что нахожусь на совсем не знакомой улице, хотя вроде бы никуда не сворачивала. Дома стали как-то меньше, а зелени — больше. Словно во сне, очертания города стали меняться. Я решила, что наверное заснула на автобусной остановке и продолжила идти вперед.

Теперь уже было настоящее лето, а во круг — деревня. Я сняла пальто. Оглянувшись назад, я увидела пшеничное поле и лес. Никакого города не было и в помине. Среди старых домов выделялась большая церковь. Витражные окна церкви ярко блестели на солнце. В домах жизни не наблюдалось, и я решила направиться к ней. Подойдя, я увидела сидящего на каменном постаменте старика, курившего трубку. Похоже это был монах.

«День добрый» — обратилась я к нему. Рядом с ним оказалась женщина с длинными, рыжими, похожими на мои, волосами. Я была готова поклясться, что минуту назад тут никого не было.

«Ну здравствуй» — сказал старик. Наступило молчание. Я не знала о чем можно говорить с монахами из снов. Но тут ко мне обратилась женщина. «Ты наверное думаешь, что это сон?» — печально спросила она. Ее лицо приняло сочувствующие выражение.

«Ну… Да» — неуверенно ответила я.  
«Ох, все намного сложнее, дитя» — вздохнула женщина.

Она казалась какой-то неестественно прозрачной. На ней было длинное, ниже пят платье с цветами и белая рубашка.

«Это не сон. К не счастью, ты теперь попала под проклятье». — сказал дед. Я ничего не понимала, и просто молча стояла и хлопала глазами.

«Я — Ефим Никифорович. Смотритель и гробовщик». — сказал мне дед. — «А это — госпожа Прилла». — он указал на прозрачную женщину.

«Что?» — наконец выпалила я. Они совсем меня запутали и мне хотелось поскорее проснуться. Ефим Никифорович подошел ко мне и ущипнул за руку. Был больно и я не проснулась. Я попробовала сделать это сама, пыталась проснуться, но ничего не выходило. Не помню что бы я употребляла что-то галлюциногенное… Может быть я сошла с ума? Стою сейчас на остановке и спорю с фонарным столбом, в ужасе предположила я.

«Она не верит» — равнодушно заметил старик продолжая курить трубку.

«Послушай», — начала снова Прилла. — «Я призрак, видишь?».

Она протянула ко мне руку, но та не задела меня, а прошла насквозь, с холодным покалыванием. — «Когда-то я жила в этой деревне и лечила людей. И все было бы хорошо, пока сюда не заявился жуткий демон. Сам себя он называл Инквизитором. Он носил белые длинные одежды и обладал огромной силой, и делал все, что хотел. Когда я однажды отказалась ему помочь, он проклял меня и назвал ведьмой.

С тех пор, все стали так считать, но я не могла смотреть на страдания людей и пыталась помочь им. Я так сильно этого хотела, что моя душа не смогла успокоиться, и осталась тут. Но демон Инквизитор не остановился на этом. Он уничтожил всю нашу деревню и заколдовал так, что определенные люди, с сильной или необычной душой попадают сюда, что бы в последствии пасть его жертвами…

В глубине этой церкви таиться проход к самому демону. Если победишь ты, то есть шанс сбежать. Не большой, но все же… Выход отсюда у каждого попадающего сюда свой, так что тебе необходимо думать и искать его самой. А пока ты не выберешься, придется остаться тут, так как уйти не сможешь».

Я прослушала половину этой скучной истории, о прошлой жизни Приллы, но последние слова меня задели.

«Подожди-ка, как не смогу уйти?! — вскричала я.

«Я же только что объяснила, это проклятие Инквизитора…» — терпеливо повторила женщина.

Мне было все равно, что это за проклятье. Я хотела домой, меня там ждали мама и сестра, и Безил обещал позвонить, и все мои подружки будут волноваться… Я бросилась бежать прочь. Я добежала до поля и кинулась в него, но пробравшись через высокую траву, снова вышла к церкви, но с другой стороны. Я сделала несколько неудачных попыток, но ничего не изменялось, я всегда возвращалась назад.

Устав, я вернулась к Патриции и Ефиму Никифоровичу, с интересом следивших за мной.

«Ну ладно, и что мне теперь делать?! — обреченно спросила я.

Похоже, если это и сон, самой мне из него никак не выбраться.


	3. 3

Я вышел из церкви. Метель прошла, но кругом были сугробы. Агюст летел за мной. Везет ему, не вольно подумал я, ему не холодно…

Я прошел несколько кругов вокруг церкви, но всегда попадал на тоже самое место.

«Бесполезняк» — сказал Агюст после второго круга. — «Ничего не выйдет, это место проклято, говорили же тебе…» Я вздохнул — «Ну надо было проверить…»

Мы вернулись назад. Я снял пальто и зашел в библиотеку. Агюст сразу схватил скрипку и стал что-то наигрывать. По-видимому, он только что сочинил новую мелодию. Его могла вдохновить даже самая малость или что-то совершенно неожиданное.

Я отыскал ту книгу, с портретом девушки. Она была вылитая Кассандра, но старше.  
«Кто это?» — спросил я призрака. — «Не видишь, я занят сейчас?» — фыркнул тот, даже не посмотрев.

Я пожал плечами и пошел к старику. Тот осмотрел книгу. «Это госпожа Прилла -сказал он. — «Она лечила людей в этой деревне и ее считали ведьмой». Я задумался, припоминая слова Агюста — «Призрак говорил, что это она заколдовала церковь…»

«Нет, что ты!» — рассмеялся Ефим Никифорович. — «Она сама такой же призрак, как Агюст, попавший под проклятие. На самом деле во всем виноват…» — старик понизил голос — «Ну. _Он_. Инквизитор…- «Он вздрогнул, произнося это имя. Жуткий демон… Все, не скажу ничего больше, сам разбирайся!» — неожиданно вскрикнул старик и захлопнул книгу.

Я поспешил уйти. Побродив бесцельно пару часов по церкви, я наткнулся на дверь в подвал. Старик на отрез отказывался что-либо говорить, а Агюст все время придумывал какие-то отговорки. Я стал думать, как ее открыть. Мне сказали искать выход, вот я и буду искать его любыми способами… А если там что-то опасное, сами виноваты, не предупредили.

Я поднялся назад в залу и огляделся. На полу валялось много мусора. Я нашел старый подсвечник, и взяв его, пошел назад к двери и попробовал поковырять железкой от ручки подсвечника в двери. После нескольких не удачных попыток, что-то щелкнуло и она приоткрылась. Я бросил подсвечник и заглянул туда. Там было темно и какой-то коридор уходил в глубины.

Я сбегал за целым подсвечником со свечой и зажег ее. В коридоре было холодно и свеча, колыхаясь, отбрасывала жуткие тени. Я немного прошел, как увидел, что теперь коридор разветвлялся на два. Тогда я вернулся назад и взял с собой сразу весь рюкзак со всем, что могло бы мне пригодиться.

Агюст с интересом наблюдал за мной, и, когда я стал спускаться в подвал, пошел со мной. Сырые ступени шуршали под моими ногами. Где-то вдали капала вода.  
И я вдруг понял, что не хочу возвращаться назад. Я не чувствовал себя тут лишним и не нужным, я понимал этот мир и он перестал пугать меня…

Под церковью оказался целый лабиринт. Я достал моток ниток, нож и оправился его исследовать. Агюст летал за мной, бормоча какие-то трагические предсказания. Из всего его нытья я понял только то, что в центре лабиринта есть тот самый портал, который связан с демоном-инквизитором. Сам лабиринт вроде испытания, а демон внутри- главный «босс».

Это конечно пугало, но хоть кто-то что-то мне попытался объяснить, что уже радовало. Что именно предстояло мне, я не подозревал, но Агюст уверял, что меня убьют и съедят мою душу в не зависимости от обстоятельств. Сам лабиринт особо опасным не был. Дальше на стенах стали появляться странные сияющие огни и я погасил свечу.

К своему великому облечению, ни проваливающихся и движущихся стен, ни стрел, ни монстров я там пока не обнаружил. Просто стены и висящие в воздухе огоньки, освещающие путь. Я где-то слышал, что что бы выйти из простого лабиринта, надо держаться правой стороны. Что я и делал, не забывая разматывать веревку и кричать на Агюста, что бы тот ее проверял позади.

Не смотря на жалобы, Агюст, как ни странно, все делал правильно и действительно мне помогал. Мы прошли уже достаточно много и я решил не возвращаться. Съев печенье из моего рюкзака я бодро зашагал вперед…

Прошел еще час, когда я добрался до середины лабиринта. Предсказания Агюста становились все пафосное и трагичнее. Лучше бы он ходил за мной со скрипкой и что-нибудь играл…

Тут я увидел впереди большую черную дверь. Я с опаской подошел ближе. На ней были какие-то знаки серебряного цвета. «Это и есть центр лабиринта!» — прошептал Агюст, пытаясь спрятаться за мою спину. Я нервно сглотнул и дотронулся до нее рукой.

Старик на верху нахмурился и встревоженно закашлялся.

Я глубоко вздохнул и толкнул дверь. За ней оказалась темная комната с рисунком на полу. Стены были покрашены черным и казалось, их вовсе нет. А может их и правда не было. Агюст остался снаружи и иногда просовывал голову в проход, что бы посмотреть, что происходит.

Я осторожно подошел к центру комнаты где был рисунок. Он начал светиться и что-то зашуршало.  
Агюст пискнул и спрятал голову за стену.

***

Мне ничего не оставалось, как остаться жить в церкви вместе с Приллой и Ефимом Некиферовичем. Телефон тут не ловил, а мне ужасно хотелось с кем-нибудь поболтать и поделиться своими мыслями и пожаловаться, наконец, на случившееся со мной.

Конечно, можно было общаться с Приллой и стариком, но разве это сравнимо с общением с подругами? Да и Безил наверняка обо мне уже забыл. Я очень расстроилась. Хотя, не смотря на это, церковь оказалась достаточно уютным местом, может быть, потому что лето и пока что тепло?

Прилла научила меня вязать. У нее есть много ниток. Работа отвлекала меня от грустных мыслей. Что бы развеяться, я стала ходить по территории церкви. Оказалось, у нее есть подвал, но он заперт и никто почему-то не может объяснить, что там. Даже не знаю, попробовать мне его открыть или нет? Вдруг там что-то страшное?

На следующий день я все-таки решила попасть туда. Может там есть ключ к тому, как мне проснуться и уйти отсюда? Мало ли почему никто о подвале не говорит, может как раз по этому. Я вынула из своих волос заколку и поковырялась ей в замке. Он щёлкнул и дверь отворилась. За ней был темный сырой коридор. Я испугалась и побежала к Прилле. Она наконец-то сказала мне, что это лабиринт, где храниться какой-то ответ и там еще какой-то монстр. Я боюсь монстра… Но вернуться домой тоже очень хочется. Я взяла один из клубков от вязания и направилась в лабиринт. Я прошла немного, и привязав нитку, вернулась назад. Мне было страшно одной и я не могла сразу пройти весь лабиринт… Я решила проходить каждый день понемногу, оставляя пометки…

Я уже долго, несколько дней, брожу по лабиринту, но Прилла не хочет ходить со мной. Но зато она посылает со мной свою кошку. Кошка тоже призрачная, и я все удивляюсь, как так, разве животные бывают призраками? Хотя да, наверное. Правда, я сомневаюсь в ее надежности…

Сегодня я зашла дальше чем обычно. Свернув за один из поворотов, я увидела странную черную дверь со знаками. При виде нее кошка бросилась наутек. Я тоже испугалась и побежала назад. Прилла сказала что это центр лабиринта. За той дверью — мое спасение. Или моя погибель…

И вот, еще через пару дней, я наконец решалась открыть дверь. Собравшись с силами я, по дорожке из ниток, вернулась к ней. Осторожно толкнув засов, я обнаружила большую темную комнату с черными бездонными стенами. На полу были начертаны какие-то магические знаки, вроде тех что на двери.

Я, пересиливая накативший страх, с трясущимися коленками, вошла внутрь. Знаки засветились и я. не выдержав, бросилась бежать назад, но дверь захлопнулась, а из стены вылезло что-то такое же черное, как она сама, вроде щупальца, и схватило меня за ногу. Я закричала.  
«Кассандра!» — крикнул кто-то. Я обернулась. Рядом со мной, опутанный такими же щупальцами, висел Артур. Неподалеку от него метался какой-то призрак и причитал. 

Это худший сон в моей жизни.


	4. 4

Я удивленно уставился на подругу, не веря своим глазам.  
«Что? Как ты сюда попала?» — пораженно спросил я.

«Я пыталась тебе дозвониться! Шла домой из школы, шла, шла и оказалась в этой церкви сумасшедшей, из которой уйти нельзя! Дедушка и Прилла сказали, мол, надо выполнить задание какое-то, а ответ тут, в центе лабиринта!» — Кассандра заплакала.

«Прилла?» — растерянно подумал я — «Призрак ведьмы из книги? Почему я не видел его? Как и саму Кесси?!»

Не успел я еще ничего понять, как из центра узора, который был, как я понял, тем самым порталом, стало появляться какое-то страшное существо. У него было множество черных щупалец, туловище с когтистыми лапами и голова с большими рогами.

Ясно было, что это тот самый демон-инквизитор.

Бедная Кесси продолжала реветь. Ради нее я готов был сразиться с любым монстром, не смотря на полное осознание бесполезности этой попытки. Демон открыл свой широкий зубастый рот и облизнулся длинным языком. В пустых черных глазах светились две синие точки.

«Хватит этих слез и глупых рассуждений!» — прогромыхал голос демона. — «Вы мои пленники… И ваши души тоже!»

«А вариантов без нашей смерти нет?!» — жалобно пробормотала Кесси.

«Душа всегда свободна!» — зачем-то выпалил я, может быть, храбрясь перед подругой.

Агюст в ужасе уставился на меня. «Что?! Как ты смеешь, смертный!» — взревел демон.

Кассандра перестала реветь, так напугал ее монстр. Я попытался дернуться вперед, и мне удалось освободить руки. Неожиданно, Агюст с душераздирающем воплем швырнул в монстра скрипкой. Та с треском ударилась о его голову. От неожиданности демон ослабил хватку, и я вырвался.

Правда, что делать теперь, я не знал. Я бросился к Кассандре, в надежде освободить ее, но демон уже пришел в себя. Он взмахнул своим хвостом и Агюста вышвырнуло куда-то сквозь стены, назад.

Демон убрал щупальца и Кесси со стоном свалилась на пол. Но добежать до нее я не успел; демон схватил меня своей когтистой лапой. Человеку, не державшему ничего тяжелее карандаша и компьютерной мышки было бесполезно драться с огромным демоном, способным крушить стены. Он поднял меня вверх. Его черные, непроницаемые, как стены этой комнаты глаза с двумя синими холодными огоньками встретились с моими.

Тут Кассандра, проявив недюжинную смелость, повисла на руке монстра и стала пинать ее ногами. К сожалению, инквизитор поначалу даже не заметил этого.

«Мне надоело с вами играться». — сказал он своим жутким громовым голосом. Он грубо схватил одной рукой меня, другой Кассандру.

Черные щупальца снова опутали нас. В груди что-то больно закололо, я почувствовал, что слабею. Я в последний раз попытался вырваться, а потом потерял сознание.

***

Я открыл глаза. Надо мной был потолок той же церкви. Я привстал, голова кружилась. Размытая картинка стала соединяться и, к моему удивлению, оказалась четкой. Я до тронулся до переносицы, но очков не было, а я все видел. Рядом лежала Кассандра — она еще не очнулась. Я увидел Ефима Никифоровича, спешащего к нам с самоваром. С ним был Агюст и призрак — женщина, по-видимому, Прилла.

Да где они все были до этого?! Почему я не встречал их? Я жутко рассердился. В это время Кассандра тоже открыла глаза и испуганно вскочила.

«Все хорошо. Кажется…» — неуверенно сказал я ей. Старик налил нам чаю. В разбитый витраж падали осенние листья. За окном были видны золотые и красные деревья. После зимы наступила осень… И так неожиданно, резко…

Прилла бросилась к Кесси, но к сожалению, не смогла ее обнять. Я заметил, как все-таки они были похожи… Уж не родственники ли? А может, она ее прабабушка или типа того? Вопросы заполонили все мое сознание и совершенно не давали думать. Агюст деликатно подплыл к мне.

«Спасибо». — искренне сказал я ему. Если бы призраки могли краснеть, тот, наверное, покраснел бы.

«Как трогательно». — вдруг услышал я тот же громовой голос и в ужасе обернулся. Кассандра подавилась и уронила чашку. Кипяток пролился ей на коленки и она вскрикнула. Мне вдруг почему-то также стало жечь коленку, и я решил, что на меня тоже попал горячий чай и не придал этому значения.

Оказалось, позади сидел тот самый демон-инквизитор. Сейчас он выглядел не настолько жутко и мерзко, даже немного симпатично. Щупальца исчезли, оставшись колыхаться только в его тени, рога и клыки стали маленькими, а когти — черными ногтями, хоть и длинными. Только глаза были такие же страшные: черные и бездонные.

Демон усмехнулся. — «Буду считать за комплимент». Я непонимающе и с ужасом посмотрел на него. Кесси спряталась за меня, схватив за плечо.

«Он может читать мысли» -на одном дыхании прошептала Прилла. Демон грозно глянул в ее сторону и она поспешила уйти сквозь стену. Агюст, немного помедлив, странно посмотрел на меня, и тоже исчез. Даже призраками они очень его боялись… Что уж говорить о нас.

Кассанда еще сильнее вцепилась в мое плечо. «Не ругайся» — сказал мне демон. Я вдруг понял, что уже не боюсь его, просто зол. Демон раскачивал хвостом из стороны в сторону.

«Почему он тут?» — спросила тихо Кесси.

«Нет, это почему _вы_ тут!» — возразил демон. — «Вы должны были умереть».

Касандра опять спряталась за меня. Она вся дрожала. Ефим Никифорович, сидящий поодаль и, тоже с опаской смотревший на Иквизитора, достал трубку и закурил. Листья продолжали падать в окно. Демон больше ничего не говорил.

«А ведь вчера была зима…» — сказал я, что бы отвлечь девушку. «А у меня лето…» -удивленно добавила та. «А у меня — бездонная адская тьма» — противным голосом передразнил демон Кесси. Она опять задрожала. Мне захотелось швырнуть в него что-нибудь тяжелое.  
«Только попробуй». — грозно сказал демон.

Я забыл, что он читает все наши мысли… Это было жутко и обидно.

Демон расхохотался. «Можете звать меня Ашиль, жалкие смертные!» — соблаговолил тот.

«Какая честь!» — иронически подумал я. «Еще бы, поняли наконец то!» — сказал демон. Кассандра удивленно на меня посмотрела. Я закрыл лицо руками. Комментирование моих мыслей жутко раздражало.

«Что же произошло?» — пытался размышлять я. «Да, мне вот тоже интересно». — добавил демон, пододвинувшись ближе. Мы резко отпрянули назад. Я задел полку и с нее посыпались книги. Одна, пролетая мимо, порезала мне щеку. Мы с Кесси одновременно вскрикнули и схватились за одно и тоже место на лице. У меня была кровь, у Касандры — ничего. Мы удивленно посмотрели друг на друга, а демон Ашиль — на нас.

«Ну-ка… Это любопытно». — сказал он и, неожиданно вскочив, дернул Кесси за волосы. Она вскрикнула. Я сжал зубы потому что почувствовал, что меня дернули за волосы тоже, хотя демон точно дотронулся только до Кесси. Теперь демон подошел ко мне. Я поднял руку, намереваясь зачищаться, но в сущности, мне тоже было любопытно, что произойдет.  
Демон наклонился и стал слизывать кровь с моей щеки. Я, поморщившись, отодвинулся от него и вытер щеку рукой. Кесси поморщилась тоже и дотронулась до щеки. Я ущипнул себя за руку, Касандра ойкнула и потерла тоже место на руке.

«Похоже, что в моем заклинании произошел какой-то сбой, так как я пытался забрать одновременно обе ваши души». — сказал Ашиль. — «И, вместо обеих душ, я забрал только половину каждой… Что разрушило мое заклинание». — демон почесал затылок. Его тень с щупальцами устрашающе колыхалась.

«А оставшиеся половинки ваших душ, кажется, соединились в одну… Поэтому вы чувствуете одно и то же. У вас теперь одна душа на двоих». — подытожил он.

«Что? Как жить то теперь?!» — вскричала Касандра.

«Ваши проблемы, вы и думаете» — проворчал Ашиль. «Если твое заклинание сломалось… Мы теперь можем уйти?» — спросил я.

«Откуда мне знать? Сходите, проверьте».— равнодушно ответил Ашиль.

Мне хотелось вскочить и ударить его, но я все еще боялся его колыхающейся тени с щупальцами… Ашиль снова усмехнулся.

Из стены высунулись призраки, чтобы послушать, что происходит.

Мы вышли наружу. Там была осень. Мы были на окраине заброшенной деревни. Вдалеке виднелся наш город, а с другой стороны-поселок, куда мы приехали на экскурсию со школой. Видимо, проклятье церкви было разрушено, но зато на нас с Кесси свалилось новое…

Ашиль тоже вышел наружу и захихикал. Листья медленно падали с деревьев. Ефим Некифорович поставил самовар. 

Я мечтал, что однажды разделю мою жизнь с Кесси, но не таким же странным способом…


	5. 5

Через час мы с Кесси уже шли прочь от заколдованной церкви. Ашиль исчез куда-то и более не появлялся, а призраки и гробовщик приветливо с нами попрощались. Кесси направилась в сторону города, а я, пообещав позвонить, в сторону деревни.

Оказалось, что там прошла всего пара минут и никто даже не начал беспокоиться… Тем же вечером я вернулся домой и позвонил Кесси. У той все было хорошо, но, только весь день, как она пожаловалась, ее преследовали странные, словно чужие, ощущения. Я сказал, что меня тоже, и, видимо, это проклятье все-таки действует, и теперь мы с ней связаны…

Кесси недовольно фыркнула и повесила трубку. За окном было уже темно и бушевала гроза. По моей спине пробежал неприятный холод, и мне показалось, что тени позади меня в комнате двигаются. Я обернулся и увидел Ашиля. Он рассмеялся и сел напротив меня, глядя своим жутким черным взглядом. Я поморщился.

«Зачем ты здесь?» — спросил я, с опаской отступая вглубь комнаты.

Демон злобно пнул ногой стол. «Я не могу убить вас и избавиться от проклятия не могу… Я связан с тобой и твоей рыжей подружкой, и мне некуда деваться, кроме как болтаться в этом мире вокруг вас!» — сказал он.

Я пожал плечами. Демон схватил меня за руку, больно вцепившись ногтями. Я попытался вырваться, но не смог.

«Это все из-за тебя… Ты… Ты обладаешь какой-то странной силой. Я почувствовал это еще когда видел тебя в городе… И твоя подруга, родственница ведьмы Приллы… Я думал, получу огромную силу, выпив ваши души, но вы перехитрили меня!»

Я ошарашено слушал этот монолог.

«И что теперь то?» — рассержено воскликнул я. — «Если тебе это тоже не нравиться, помоги снять проклятье!» Ашиль злобно сверкнул глазами. «Я… Я подумаю». — сказал он, отпустив меня.

Повисло гнетущее молчание. Демон продолжал сидеть на против меня. Его длинные черные волосы спадали на лицо и путались позади, перетекая в тени на стенах, а длинный хвост качался из стороны в сторону. Он облизнулся. Мне стало противно. За окном сверкнула молния и Ашиль исчез.

В следующие несколько дней он приходил ко мне каждый вечер. Иногда он притаскивал какие-то книги, что-то кричал, злился… Кажется он серьезно настроился во что бы то не стало разбить наше проклятье.

Я звонил Кесси — к ней Ашиль не приходил, и я думал, что и хорошо — она страшно его боялась.

Я тоже пытался думать, как снять проклятье, но как-либо применить свою логику ко всей этой магии я не мог, и только мешал демону.

Сегодня он принес одну из книг, которые я видел в церкви, но именно она ли это, демон мне не говорил. Что-то было необычное в этой книге, даже необычнее всех прошлых, принесенных ранее Ашилем.

Я дотронулся до ее пожелтевших страниц, и вдруг книга засветилась зеленоватым светом. Я вздрогнул и убрал руку. Свет погас.

Демон удивленно глядел на меня. «Что… Что ты сделал?!» — завопил он. «Я не знаю!» — воскликнул я, отодвигаясь подальше от Ашиля и снова хватая книгу. Ярко сверкнув, книга открылась на одной из последних страниц. Они были пустыми, книга была недописанная. Я продолжал держать руку на краю страницы и вдруг, зеленоватое свечение стало что-то чертить. Демон пораженно глядел то на книгу, то на меня.

«Не убирай руку!» — добавил он. Я ждал. Вскоре все последние страницы оказались дописанными и, погаснув, превратились в обычные буквы.

Ашиль нагнулся к книге.  
«Что это? Что там написано, почему появилось?!» — засыпал я его вопросами. Демон недовольно фыркнул, но объяснил — «Похоже, ты обладаешь какой-то силой, которая позволила открыть тебе тайный текст в этой книге… А мне нет».

Я задумался, но так ни к какому выводу и не пришел.

Ашиль стал читать появившийся текст.  
«Это же… Это почти то, что нам нужно!» -вскрикнул он.

Я подошел поближе, уж слишком мне было любопытно, и нагнулся к книге через плечо демона. «Тут сказано, что соединенную душу нельзя заново разъединить, две ее половинки уже смешались и она навек будет такой… Но можно ее отдать кому-то одному, целиком, и тогда второй перестанет быть с ним связан… Как и я. Но второй человек будет без души… А без души он уже перестанет быть человеком. Умрет может быть…» — Ашиль расхохотался.

Я с ужасом обдумывал услышанное. Человек без души… Но за то второй снова станет обычным. Пусть Кесси обретет нормальную жизнь, решил я.  
В отличие от меня, у нее было что терять, было ради чего жить, было кого любить…

«Благородно, благородно». — продолжал хохотать Ашиль. Я поморщился. «И как же нам это сделать?» — тихо спросил я демона. Тот перестал смеяться и серьезно глянул на меня. «В книге описан обряд и заклинание, которое может помочь. Мы должны вернуться в церковь, и Кассандра тоже должна, иначе не сработает». — сообщил он. Я согласно кивнул головой.

Ашиль снова странно покосился на меня и облизнулся. Мы все еще сидели рядом, и я старался не обращать на него внимания. Демон коснулся моей спины хвостом и обвил его вокруг моей талии, слегка приподнимая край кофты.

«Что ты творишь!» — я пнул его кулаком в плечо. Ашиль отодвинулся и мерзко захихикал. По спине снова пробежал холод. Что же будет со мной, если я потеряю душу? Я стану таким как он? Или умру, навек утонув в холодной тьме?..

На выходных мы с Кесси договорились вернуться в церковь и попробовать совершить найденный мной и демоном ритуал. Я не сказал ей, что должно было меня ждать…

И вот, я, Кассандра и Ашиль собрались в той самой подземной комнате около рисунка на полу. Я хотел сказать что-нибудь Кесси, что-нибудь доброе, но не знал что, и лишь пожелал удачи и поцеловал в щеку. Она печально улыбнулась мне и слегка покраснела. Если я умру, то на навсегда запомню ее именно такой…

Призраки и гробовщик опасливо смотрели на нас через дверь. Демон достал книгу и стал читать заклинание. Нам всем троим пришлось взяться за руки, по кругу. Рука Ашиля была холодной, и мне хотелось скорее вырвать свою, но я не мог, иначе заклятье не сработает…

Ашиль снова противно усмехнулся и начал читать заклинание. Только бы его слова оказались правдой! Вокруг заплясали зеленые искорки. Перед моими глазами все потемнело и я снова потерял сознание.

***

Где-то вдалеке забрезжил свет. Я решил, что я умер, но свет горел все ярче и я, наконец, открыл глаза. Я был в церкви. Передо мной сидели Кесси и Агюст. Я привстал на локтях. Кесси испуганно отпрянула от меня.

«Что, что со мной не так?» — забеспокоился я.

«Глаза… Твои глаза… Стали как у того демона». — выдавила она из себя. Агюст впал в истерику. Я в ужасе закрыл лицо руками.

Перед нами появился Ашиль. Но в этот раз я более не чувствовал ни злобы, ни отвращения, ни радости… Вообще ничего, если честно. Ни по отношению к демону, ни к Кесси, ни к кому… Чувства были где-то совсем глубоко, не ясные и расплывчатые, словно тонущие в темной пелене, и лишь страшный холод и ощущение что где-то в груди у меня огромная дырка, были очень сильны. Я стиснул посиневшие пальцы. Ашиль усмехнулся.

«Похоже, заклинание сработало! Проверьте». — сказал он нам. Я ущипнул себя за руку, подергал за кончики волос — ничего. Кесси тоже ущипнула себя, но и я не почувствовал этого.

«И правда… Мы больше не связаны!» — радостно вскрикнула она, но вдруг, резко сменила тон и добавила — «Но… Что стало с тобой?» Я растерянно открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать.

За меня ответил Ашиль — «Заклинание работало так, что разделенная душа присваивалась кому-то одному. Теперь она твоя, Кесси, а Артур лишен ее вообще. Он теперь тоже что-то вроде демона…» Девушка ахнула и ударила меня кулаком в плечо — «Как ты мог так с собой поступить?!»

Я печально ей улыбнулся. Из тех странных, оставшихся во мне чувств, я вдруг понял, что даже немного рад. Я смогу остаться здесь, в одиночестве, рядом с необычными существами… Мне с самого начала понравилось тут больше, чем в моем мире, мире где я чувствовал себя лишним, не нужным, не таким, как остальные…

И даже Кесси… Даже она бы не заменила мне того покоя и блаженства в душе, что я испытывал при виде величественных и молчаливых стен, окутанных вековыми тайнами. Пусть души, что испытывала это так ярко, как прежде, у меня более нет, но я то сам остался, и все что любил и чем интересовался прежде осталось, отчасти, во мне.

Я обрел покой, какого не было еще никогда в моей жизни, и к которому я всегда стремился. Странный покой, какой я думал обрету лишь со своей смертью.

«Кесси…» — тихо начал я — «Спасибо тебе за все… Ты мой лучший и единственный друг, но теперь… Я даже не человек, я не смогу жить в обычном мире с тобой. Я останусь здесь. Прощай».

Девушка испуганно глядела на меня, а потом обняла и заплакала. Я погладил ее по кудрявым волосам. Даже Ашиль на этот раз промолчал. «Я буду обязательно приходить!» -сказала Кесси, вытирая слезы. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ, ибо знал, что этого не случиться — у нее слишком много своих дел и друзей, что бы вспоминать обо мне… Но я не жалел об этом. Я больше вообще ни о чем не жалел…

Мы попрощались и Кесси, помахав мне рукой, скрылась в высокой траве поля, отделяющего город и деревню. Меня не покидало ощущение, что увижу ее теперь я очень и очень не скоро…

Я вернулся в церковь и задумчиво осмотрелся вокруг. «Что же, теперь ты тоже вроде как один из нас… Демон». — услышал я позади насмешливый голос Ашиля.

Я хотел обернуться, но тут передо мной возник Агюст. «Я так и знал, что ты выберешь нас и…», — он слегка замялся и резко добавил — «Я могу научить тебя обращаться с твоей силой и помогу привыкнуть к новому образу жизни!»  
Я пожал плечами. Мне и так было неплохо. Ашиль рассмеялся и положил мне на плечи свои когтистые лапы. — «Да что ты можешь, жалкий призрак… Этот мальчишка теперь мой».— коварно прошипел он.

Агюст разгневанно замахнулся на демона скрипкой.  
Я недовольно шикнул на них обоих и вышел прочь.

На улице было тихо и медленно падали осенние листья.

Я закрыл глаза и оказался в безмолвной тьме, такой, какая отныне вовеки будет внутри меня.

2013


End file.
